Juego
by Angelique Z
Summary: Boruto y Sarada mantienen una relación a escondidas. Después de una misión, no se les ocurrió mejor idea que elegir un lugar no muy conveniente: la oficina del Hokage. *Borusara Oneshot* *Sidestory OS Secreto*


Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Adv: Sidestory Oneshot "Secreto". Lemon.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Juego**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

–Es raro –suspiró, Boruto–. Siempre está en la oficina hasta tarde.

–Es el Hokage –añadió, Sarada–. Ya debe estar en casa.

–¡Hum! Ahora que lo necesitamos no está. Viejo de mierda.

–Por otro lado, puedes aprovechar la oportunidad de llegar a casa temprano —expresó, Sarada, en una media sonrisa–. ¿No quieres ver a tu papá después de una semana?

–¿Estás loca? Ni muerto –se quejó, Boruto–. Prefiero llegar tarde y se deje de preguntarme qué hago.

–Mmm… –Sarada de cruzó de brazos–. Recuerdo cuando niño hacías lo posible por llamar su atención. –Se ajustó los lentes sobre la nariz–. ¿Ahora no lo deseas ni ver?

–Cállate. –Se crispó Boruto–. ¡Eso fue hace muchos años-ttebasa!

–El tiempo cambia –suspiró, Sarada.

–¿Y lo dices precisamente tú?

–C-Cállate.

Sarada de sonrojó al instante. Tuvo que voltear la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Hace una semana exactamente, Sarada, Boruto y Mizuki salieron a una misión, pedida expresamente por el Hokage. Como conocía las habilidades de los muchachos, sabía que terminarían la misión de inspección en tiempo olímpico, por lo cual no dudó en enviarlos juntos. De esa manera era más sencillo.

Cumpliendo con las expectativas del Hokage, la misión se volvió en algo menos preocupante y más divertido de hacer. Para Boruto siempre era un placer estar de misión con Sarada y con Mizuki. Cada uno confiaba en las habilidades de otro, por todo el tiempo que se conocían. Lo mejor de todo, que cuando necesitaba tiempo a solas con Sarada, Mizuki siempre sabía pasar desapercibido. No preguntaba nada, sólo desaparecía del lugar y dormitaba en otro lado alejado de ellos. Un buen amigo que no necesitaba alguna indirecta de más.

De esa manera, mataron dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Cumplieron con su misión a cabalidad, y pasaron más tiempo juntos. Un plan que salió a pedir de boca, en más de una ocasión. Aunque Boruto siempre sospechó que su padre supiera algo de la relación a escondidas que mantenía con Sarada, porque se le hacía extraño que los enviara de misión a esas amplias tierras donde disminuía el riesgo que los descubrieran. Lo hizo pensar que su padre no sabía nada o se hacía el tonto. Por su salud mental, escogió la primera opción.

Por su parte, Sarada se mantuvo segura de acabar la misión en el mejor tiempo posible, de esa manera, se volvería más eficaz y confiable en toda su vida ninja. Sus objetivos personales nunca se le fueron de la mente. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de pasar más tiempo con Boruto, siempre se ponía nerviosa, especialmente cuando Mizuki desaparecía de escena. La adrenalina interrumpía sus pensamientos, perdía el enfoque mental de no sucumbir a sus deseos, y quebraba su decisión de negarse. Siempre terminaba aceptando. Si su padre se enterara de todo esto, seguramente la cabeza de Boruto rodaría cerca de sus pies. Sin lugar a dudas.

Es así, que después de terminada la misión, fueron directamente hacia la oficina del Hokage para entregar el informe escrito. Le debían varios favores a Mizuki por no acompañarlos, y que se quedara en medio del bosque, según él, por unos encargos que debía hacer a su padre.

Que conveniente.

–Entonces… –Comenzó, Boruto–. ¿Piensas dejar el informe o esperamos hasta mañana?

–Lo dejaremos en el escritorio –explicó, Sarada–. Tú te encargarás de decirle al séptimo que llegamos a tiempo pero no lo encontramos. Así aceptará el informe.

–¿Es una broma? –Alzó una ceja–. ¿Acaso me estás usando?

–Se bueno para algo. –Caminó hacia el escritorio y dejó el informe con los demás.

– _Tch_. Es tu culpa por ser la chica aplicada y querer dar ese documento cerca de la media noche-ttebasa.

–No digas tonterías –se quejó–. Sabes que algún día, me sentaré en este lugar, y debemos hacer las cosas bien –comentó, al poner la mano sobre el escritorio, en un aire de orgullo.

–Mm… Esa fue una promesa, ¿cierto? –sonrió de medio lado.

Boruto se acercó al escritorio en pasos seguros mientras sin perder la vista de Sarada. En cuestión de segundos se puso a su espalda, pero ella volteó a interceptar sus manos que intentaron ir hacia su cintura. Tenía el Sharingan activado, deteniendo su avance. Sólo le mostró una sonrisa irónica por verse descubierto. En fuerza tenía todas las de perder.

–¿Qué pretendes?

–Ahora que lo pienso mejor. –Hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y acercó su rostro–. Ser usado por una Uchiha, no suena mal. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Sarada se sonrojó. Se puso nerviosa por el acercamiento, que en lugar de torcerle ambas manos para que la soltara, aflojó el agarre. La frase descuadró su decisión. Iba a responder cuando su boca fue invadida por la de Boruto, en un ímpetu que la hizo retroceder. Chocó con la madera del escritorio del Hokage, y se sobresaltó porque era consciente de donde se encontraban. Quiso detenerlo, gritarle, golpearlo, muchas cosas que su mente le pidió en ese momento; sin embargo, una electricidad placentera viajó por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Había un intruso dentro de sus pantalones cortos.

–Ahh… Boruto…

–Si me dices que no has tenido una fantasía como esta, te dejo ir –sentenció.

–¡No en el escritorio del Hokage! –Sarada de cubrió la boca, avergonzada.

–Ya veo. –Movió sus dedos una vez más, dentro de ella–. Olvidemos ese detalle.

–¡Bor…!

Boruto cubrió nuevamente los labios de Sarada con su boca. Si gritaba cualquier insulto podrían escucharlos y no era la idea. Él sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Su relación era como un tire y afloje. Alguien debía comenzar con el juego para que el otro despertara de su letargo y dieran suelta a sus hormonas revueltas. La mayoría de veces era él quien iniciaba, ya que la princesita Uchiha era orgullosa en ese sentido. La diversión comenzaba cuando parecía negarse ante lo que pasaría, pero con sólo apretar los botones correctos, se unían en una sincronía arrolladora que olvidaban hasta donde se encontraban.

Esta vez, supo que no podía dejarla pensar, porque se hubiera negado desde el comienzo, y su fantasía quedaría en el olvido. La necesitaba en ese momento. La adrenalina corría a mil por hora por sus venas, le pedía acercarse y cumplir con su deseo de usar la oficina principal del Hokage como si se tratara de una habitación cualquiera. Ahí estaba la emoción que su cerebro adolescente pedía. Nadie los vio entrar, ni se percatarían de su presencia.

No podrían llamarse ninjas si los descubrieran.

–Q-Quítalo –exigió, Sarada. Se había sentado sobre el escritorio, y le estiraba las piernas para que le quitara los pantalones cortos. Aún seguía usando la tela roja que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo–. ¡Rápido!

–Eso intento-ttebasa –se quejó–. ¿Otra vez cubriéndote? –ironizó.

–Claro que no –negó. Quería gritarle, pero generaría más alarma–. Alguien podría venir.

–No lo harán.

–Sólo apúrate.

–¿Ahora quién pide por quién?

Sarada se mantuvo callada. Se limitó a darle un golpe en la cabeza, y escuchó la queja de Boruto. Sólo le dio tiempo de sonreír de medio lado, porque en ese instante, se estremeció y pegó un suspiro audible. Boruto había corregido su postura después del golpe, avanzó hacia ella y la asió de las caderas. Enrojeció cuando notó a los pantalones caer al piso, que terminaron por unirse con los suyos. Tuvo que colocar las manos en ambos hombros de su compañero para no perder el equilibrio.

Bastó una mirada, para juntar sus labios nuevamente en un beso impulsivo. Ambas lenguas chocando entre sí, buscando dominancia. Boruto alzó el cuerpo de Sarada entre sus brazos, alejándola unos centímetros del escritorio, la pegó contra él y comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente. Se les cortó la respiración por un instante. Sarada fue enroscando las piernas en la cintura de Boruto para eliminar el espacio entre ambos. Gimió dentro de su boca a causa del rozamiento que generó sentirlo completamente.

Sin otro intercambio, Sarada sintió a Boruto moverse dentro de ella, de una manera profunda y sin cavilaciones. El ritmo iba en aumento mientras se acostumbraban al calor generado. Por la falta de concentración en el beso, separó su rostro y se quitó los lentes, arrojándolos por el suelo. Buscó con sus manos el filo del escritorio para apoyarse. Cuando su trasero hizo contacto con la superficie, desenroscó las piernas de la cintura de Boruto y encogió las rodillas para darle más acceso a su compañero. Maldijo entre dientes al sentirlo con más fuerza dentro de ella a causa del movimiento.

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar, pero parecía de otro mundo la sensación de placer que recorrió sus sentidos. Calor y electricidad se combinaron en su bajo abdomen. Una capa de sudor la comenzó a envolver. Las manos se apretaron contra el escritorio, en cualquier momento se rompería las uñas a causa de la presión que ejercía.

Casi gritó cuando Boruto cogió una de sus flexionadas piernas y la llevó hacia su hombro. Respirando contra su tobillo, apretó los dientes.

–B-Boruto… –Se retorció por el escritorio–. Ahh…

–Aprendemos… rápido.

Boruto no la dejó si quiera insultarlo por el movimiento imprevisto, cuando se movió más profundo dentro de ella. La hizo perder el agarre contra el escritorio, y solo la espalda quedó en contacto con la madera. Con la mano en una de sus piernas flexionadas, usando la otra sobre su tobillo, hizo aumentar la fricción. Una y otra vez se perdió en su interior con un mejor control de sus caderas. Supo cómo controlar sus propios jadeos y respiraciones antes que alguien los escucharan. Eso lo hizo más emocionante.

Con el ímpetu al máximo, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más rápidos. Hasta el último momento Sarada no olvidó de donde se encontraban y se cogió de cualquier parte del escritorio, excepto de los papeles que ahí se encontraban. Sería un caos si se volara alguno. Cubriéndose la boca para no emitir grito alguno, llegó al clímax en compañía del rubio que se dobló hacia ella, y la apretó entre sus brazos.

Todo pareció volverse nubloso y se sintió resbalar por el escritorio hacia el suelo. Boruto se la llevó con él antes de separarse completamente.

–¿No se cayó… ningún papel? –Respiró, agitada, Sarada.

–Podrías olvidar ser correcta –se burló, Boruto. Seguía apoyado contra el suelo, mientras se componía–. Exageras.

–Tú… y tus geniales ideas –expresó, irónica.

–Fue una buena idea-ttebasa. –Se dio unos momentos para sentarse a su lado, mientras se subía los pantalones–. Me lo agradecerás toda la vida.

–Cállate.

Boruto suspiró e hizo fuerza para pararse, pero sintió la mano de Sarada en su mejilla. Fue una sonrisa, tenue, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Siguiendo la acción, acercó su rostro y compartieron un largo beso.

Estaba seguro que podrían seguir usando la oficina de su padre para tener otra aventura, pero el sonido de pisadas llegaron hacia sus oídos. Separándose, se pusieron azules por la presencia.

–Nadie vendría, ¿cierto? –ironizó, Sarada.

–¡Rápido!

Sin perder más tiempo, Boruto la ayudó a levantarse. Entre insultos y maldiciones, Sarada agradeció mentalmente no haberse deshecho de toda su ropa. Cogió sus pantaletas y los pantalones cortos; se los puso en un santiamén. Boruto le pasó las gafas rojas. Rápidamente corrieron hacia ventana, la abrieron despacio, y salieron.

En ese juego todavía tenían las de ganar.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Notas Finales: ¡Al fin! Después de mucho, un OS más. Este tiene algo de relación con el OS de "Secreto" por si alguien quiere saber de qué trata. Veremos que tal les va ocultando su relación, sin que Sasuke le corte la cabeza a Boruto XD

Nos veremos en otra oportunidad.


End file.
